


Пойманные в сети

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: В доме семьи Клиндонов происходят слишком странные события, чтобы не обратить на себя внимание "Наследия"
Relationships: Philip Callahan/Derek Rayne





	Пойманные в сети

— Это должна быть ведьма! — Ник, нахмурившись, в раздражении чуть не стукнул по столу кулаком. — Все на это указывает. С каждым днем у нас все больше и больше фактов, чтобы считать данный вывод единственно верным. 

— Может, все и подтверждается, — Дерек Рейн, в отличие от Бойла, был спокоен. Даже вернее было сказать, что Дерек выглядел чересчур задумчивым и отрешенным для ситуации, что становилась с каждым днем все страннее и страннее. — Но вспомни произошедшее с этой семьей: все, что случилось, указывает на то, что должен действовать человек не просто хорошо, а превосходно знакомый со всеми привычками Клиндонов, даже с теми, о которых они сами не помнят. Следовательно, за всем этим не может стоять человек со стороны. Но среди женщин семейства нет и никогда не было ведьм, Алекс несколько дней восстанавливала генеалогическое древо каждой и не нашла ни единого намека даже в самом далеком прошлом, до которого смогла дотянуться через документы архивов. 

— Возможно, кто-то просто очень хорошо маскируется! — в запале выпалил Ник.

— Филип использовал все известные нам способы, чтобы выявить потенциальную ведьму. И ни одна из женщин даже не поморщилась. 

— Тогда что? Мы попали в замкнутый круг? Люди превращаются в жалкое подобие себя, и, судя по всему, первых жертв отнесут на кладбище в самом ближайшем будущем, а мы стоим и топчемся на месте как жалкие любители?

— А если мы просто не все знаем? — голос молчавшего до этого момента Филипа звучал устало. Последние часов пятнадцать священник не отрывался от средневекового манускрипта, написанного таким странным шрифтом, что даже просто разобрать буквы за нагромождением странных узоров и завитков было непростой задачей. Сам свиток был случайно найден Ником на чердаке в доме Клиндонов. — Многое указывает на то, что действует хорошо знающая самые страшные заклинания ведьма. Сейчас бы такую назвали настоящим профессионалом в своем деле, — горько усмехнулся Кэллахен, — но разве можно безапелляционно заявлять, что мы ничего не пропустили?

— Ты намекаешь, — Бойл произносил слова так, будто еле сдерживался от желания закричать, — что я, пробыв три дня в доме Клиндонов и наблюдая за всем чуть ли не в режиме реального времени, умудрился не заметить, как появлялась потусторонняя сила? Она, как вампир, вытягивала кровь и жизненную силу из людей, а я закрывал глаза и отворачивался?

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — Филип нахмурился, — я просто высказываю свою точку зрения. И в последнюю очередь я хотел, чтобы ты решил обвинить самого себя в каких-то просчетах. 

— Прекратите немедленно. Оба, — Дерек говорил все также спокойно, но от недавней отрешенности не осталось и следа. — Не хватало, чтобы мы еще начали выяснять отношения друг с другом. Тем более сейчас, когда все настолько устали. Ник, иди спать. Завтра тебе опять возвращаться в дом Клиндонов. Алекс прилетит только вечером, когда окончательно убедится, что ничего не пропустила в документах. А Рейчел составит тебе компанию завтра утром. Думаю, в том доме не помешает и помощь профессионального психолога. 

— Но…

— Ник, сейчас почти четыре часа утра. Ты уже больше двух суток на ногах. Тебе нужно выспаться, в противном случае от тебя не будет никакого толку. И я не собираюсь ничего больше обсуждать с тобой до утра. 

Бойл недовольно взглянул на Дерека, но спорить не стал. Просто развернулся и вылетел из комнаты со стремительностью, чуть не доходящей до скорости света и явно сожалея, что не получится на прощание хлопнуть тяжелой дверью. 

— Тебя это тоже касается, Филип, — Рейн подошел к Кэллахену ближе. — Даже если ты уверен, что через пару строк найдешь отгадку головоломки Клиндонов, ты пойдешь и ляжешь спать.

— Но я действительно уже почти разобрался в этом манускрипте, Дерек, — проговорил Филип. — Я не знаю, почему автор текста сделал все, чтобы прочесть его было практически невозможно, но мне кажется, я близок к тому, чтобы это понять.

— А ещё ближе к тому, чтобы упасть в голодный обморок. Когда ты ел в последний раз? — голос Дерека неуловимо изменился, когда Рейн положил ладони на плечи Кэллахену. — Мне придется силой выгонять тебя из библиотеки?

— Я устал, не спорю, — Филип откинулся назад, позволяя Дереку помассировать себе шею. — И может, Ник прав? И это я говорю глупости? Я был в доме всего пару раз, а он практически там поселился, и наверняка ни одной мелочи не пропустил. С другой стороны — вполне вероятно, что кто-то наслал на нас морок, и мы не замечаем того, что лежит под самым нашим носом. В этом доме с самого начала все идет наперекосяк. Я уже не говорю о том, что я вообще редко встречал людей, подобных живущим в этом старом особняке. И происходит всё в крайней степени необычно и непредсказуемо: никто не нападает после полуночи, хотя для ведьм это самое лучшее время. Жертвы не умирают, а словно засыпают, лишенные крови и жизненной силы ровно настолько, чтобы жизнь не ушла из тела. Создается ощущение, что это нечто, чем бы оно ни было, не хочет или не может убивать. По крайней мере, членов этой семьи. 

— И при этом это нечто не нападает на посторонних, — Дерек прищурился и на секунду приостановился. — Ник был в доме в момент трех нападений, но не пострадал. Следовательно, это может быть все же связано с семейным проклятием. Но действие обычного проклятия не предполагает подобного развития событий. 

— Это означает…

— … что ты идешь есть и спать, Филип, - Рейн провел рукой по волосам Кэллахена. — Как показывает опыт и подсказывает здравый смысл, ночью мы можем отдохнуть. А утром займешься свитком на свежую голову.

— Но…

— Не изображай Ника, — Дерек насмешливо прищурился. — У тебя все равно не получится.

В ответ на последние слова Рейна священник неожиданно расхохотался. Потом устало потянулся и встал из-за стола. 

— Завтра мне, скорее всего, тоже еще раз придется съездить к Клиндонам. Мне нужно выяснить, откуда взялся этот свиток и осмотреть еще раз сундук, в котором он был найден. И поспрашивать у членов семьи, не было ли еще чего-то похожего. Или подходящего по времени. 

— Завтра. 

— А ты знаешь, — Филип остановился уже перед самой дверью, — с тех пор, как мы занялись расследованием событий, происходящих с этой семьей, я заметил, что у меня начались проблемы со сном. А ты быстро засыпаешь сейчас, Дерек?

— Думаю, что да, — Рейн на мгновение задумался. — И никаких снов и видений у меня нет.

— Но ты и не был в самом доме, — Филип взялся за ручку двери, — может и над этим стоит тоже подумать? Достаточно взглянуть на Ника. Конечно — это занимательное дело и жизнь не одного человека находится как под дамокловым мечом, но даже для Ника ненормально не спать круглыми сутками и быть готовым пристрелить тебя из-за предложения провести пару часов в кровати под одеялом. Завтра надо будет поискать в библиотеке что-нибудь и про этот феномен.

За Филипом уже довольно давно закрылась дверь, а Дерек Рейн по-прежнему стоял рядом со столом с манускриптом и размышлял.

С таким количеством самых разнообразных странностей «Наследие» не встречалось уже давно. Семья Клиндонов, в доме которой и разразились чересчур странные события, в Сан-Франциско всегда была на хорошем счету. Ни один из членов этого фактически клана никогда не запятнал себя ни единой темной историей. Даже глава семьи, Саймус Клиндон, известный бизнесмен, делающий свои миллионы, казалось бы из воздуха. Но при этом он гнушался даже малой толикой черного пиара, который был в ходу у его конкурентов, и не признавал нечестной игры. Конечно, легче всего было приписать удачливость в денежных вопросах исключительно договору с каким-нибудь демоном, но Дерек слишком хорошо знал Саймуса, чтобы даже предположить подобное. Но самое главное, Уинстон Рейн был когда-то хорошо знаком с Кайлом Клиндоном, дедом Саймуса. Кайл никогда не входил в «Наследие», но при этом было невозможно найти другого такого специалиста по древним языкам. Даже Филип, которого ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать дилетантом, проигрывал уже давно умершему Кайлу. Связь «Наследия» и семейства Клиндонов длилась более ста лет и прервалась только со смертью Кайла Клиндона, не успевшего (или не захотевшего) рассказать всю правду своей семье. К тому же, слишком много всего узнал в свое время Кайл, чтобы не суметь воспитать своего единственного сына в отвращении, доходящем практически до фанатизма, к любым проявлениям темных сил. 

Но что тогда происходило в огромном особняке Саймуса, где проживала ныне вся семья, включая его младших братьев, их жен и детей? Двери дома Клиндонов всегда были открыты для многочисленных родственников. И даже сейчас, несмотря на страх, который, казалось бы, можно было пощупать руками, никто не уезжал, словно поддерживая друг друга, не бросая в беде — это являлось истиной настолько непреложной, что переступить через нее означало лишиться всего самого важного. 

А началось все около пяти дней назад. Первой жертвой стал сам Саймус, которого незадолго до ужина Камилла, его жена, нашла на смотровой площадке особняка без сознания. Вызванный в спешке семейный врач так и не смог объяснить, куда из тела Саймуса подевалось почти две трети его крови. На коже не было ни порезов, ни укусов. Следы инъекций тоже отсутствовали. Создавалось ощущение, что кровь взяла и пропала, словно ее никогда и не было. И любые попытки сделать переливание крови ни к чему не приводили: кровь все также пропадала из вен и артерий. А Саймус находился в своеобразной коме. Хотя сам доктор привел несколько иную метафору, внезапно вспомнив сказку о спящей красавице, рассказанную им же дочери некоторое время назад. 

Мрачная шутка про замок, который должен был заснуть, уже на следующий день начала претворяться в жизнь: утром, после завтрака, внезапно «заснул» Коул Клиндон, а еще через пару часов и второй брат Саймуса, Терренс, был найдет на той же смотровой площадке с теми же симптомами, что и его братья. После этого Камилла в истерике позвонила Дереку, и в дом Саймуса отправился Ник. Алекс же занялась исследованием истории самой семьи и всех тех, кто когда-то в нее вошел.

К настоящему моменту дом Клиндонов «заснул» почти наполовину. Никакой системы Бойл так и не выявил. Возраст и родственные отношения не играли особой роли, ведь после того, как крови лишились три родных брата, вслед за ними жертвами стали двое родственников со стороны Ирэн, жены Терренса, из Южной Каролины, приехавших по делам, двоюродная сестра Камиллы, постоянно проживающая в Канаде, а вслед за ними — дядя Кэнди, жены Коула. После этих происшествий Ник перестал задумываться над родственными связями и различиями по половому признаку. «Проклятие Клиндонов», как про себя обозвал происходящее Ник, наносило удар, выпивало кровь и энергию, и оставляло на смотровой площадке особняка очередное почти безжизненное тело. 

Последние сутки Ник практически безвылазно просидел в доме Клиндонов, при нем на смотровой площадке нашли троих. Ник обшарил весь особняк вдоль и поперек, но ничего подозрительного, кроме странного свертка со средневековым свитком в открытом сундуке из черного дерева на чердаке, так и не сумел найти. Дерек в своем кабинете просматривал абсолютно все документы, так или иначе связанные с Клиндонами и их помощью «Наследию», а Филип, вернувшийся с конференции, посвященной древним языкам Междуречья, после звонка Дерека, работал с найденным свитком, больше напоминающим настоящую шифрограмму. 

В какой-то степени Ник был прав: все, что происходило у Саймуса в доме, действительно напоминало ритуалы ведьмы. Что-то похожее приписывали многим ведьмам в разных странах, особенно если они хотели омолодить свое тело. Достаточно было вспомнить историю Кровавой Мэри, что использовала кровь маленьких девочек, чтобы вновь стать молодой и красивой. В случае же с Клиндонами в ход шли кто угодно, но ни одного ребенка в списке «уснувших» не было. Камилла и жены остальных братьев внимательно следили за своими детьми — никто из них не стал жертвой проклятья. 

И действием семейного проклятия назвать происходящее было невозможно, поскольку ни одна из жертв так и не умерла. Ник проверил и перепроверил массу вариантов того, что могло бы создать подобную ситуацию, заставил Филипа вспомнить и найти всю информацию о случаях, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих происходящее у Клиндонов, но все было без толку. Ещё оставалась призрачная надежда на свиток, но в том состоянии, в котором к этому времени находился сам Ник Бойл, он был готов поверить, что этот манускрипт мог запросто содержать в себе семейный рецепт индейки по-каталонски или наливки из первых снятых ягод вишни. 

Каждое новое нападение оставляло за собой больше вопросов, чем ответов. И от самых диких предположений у того же Ника уже просто готова была взорваться голова. Даже сейчас, когда, искупавшись и с трудом впихнув в себя кусок бутерброда, Бойл заставил себя улечься в кровать, легче не становилось. Наоборот, каждая секунда, проведенная в особняке Дерека, словно молотом била по вискам. Будто отсчитывая без пользы проведенное время. 

Ник закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Ведь как бы Бойл не злился на Дерека, но тот был прав: если продолжать в том же духе, гораздо больше шансов упасть замертво, чем разобраться в этой трижды проклятой головоломке Клиндонов. Только вот пока не поймешь, что на самом деле нужно неведомому нечто, можно создавать самые немыслимые теории, хотя на деле они уже больше похожи на бред сумасшедшего. А именно им Ник неожиданно и стал себя ощущать несколько часов назад, когда тряс тринадцатилетнего сына Саймуса, Кайла, после того, как не смог его разбудить. 

А после полученных объяснений чуть ли не издевательски рассмеялся в голос, услышав еще об одном «Эффекте спящей красавицы». Кайл Клиндон был болен синдромом Кляйне-Левина. И уже больше полугода мог спать неделями, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы поесть или справить естественные потребности. Все остальное время Кайл был действительно похож на спящую красавицу, а вернее — красавца. Только вот принцессы, чтобы его разбудить, не находилось. И на счастье Кайла, вся его кровь оставалась при нем. 

О последних узнанных фактах нужно было обязательно утром рассказать Дереку, хотя это вряд ли имело хоть какое-то отношение к нынешним событиям. Но это странное ощущение, что внезапно оказался в где-то за пределами обычного мира, неожиданно появившееся некоторое время назад, никак не желало исчезать. Хотя по-настоящему его ощущаешь только в детстве. Один шаг — и полное ощущение нереальности, которая не пугает, в отличие от злых демонов и духов, так и норовящих утащить в самую тьму. Какое-то самое что ни на есть детское счастье. 

Уже засыпая, Ник вдруг вспомнил, что сказка про принца, избавившего красавицу от оков сна только одним поцелуем, все же по-настоящему ему никогда не нравилась.

  
Приехав рано утром в особняк Дерека, Рейчел и Кэт словно очутились в той же сказке про спящий замок: в комнатах царила самая настоящая тишина, которая обволакивала со всех сторон. Ощущение было, что люди вдруг погрузились в тишину, как в туман. Даже Кэт, не умолкавшая всю дорогу, молча осматривалась, будто оказалась в чужом доме.

— Привет!

Рейчел с трудом удержалась от такого же панического возгласа, с каким подпрыгнула в испуге Кэтрин. Медленно обернувшись, Рейчел наткнулась на удивленный взгляд Ника, который пил молоко.

— Что-то случилось? — на лице Ника появилось сосредоточенное выражение.

— Нет, — выдохнула Рейчел, — просто здесь было слишком тихо. 

— Это все Дерек, — Ник с легким раздражением взмахнул пустым бокалом. — Он вчера в очередной раз сыграл мать Терезу и разогнал всех спать. Впрочем, не могу пожаловаться на это. Наконец-то за эти чертовы несколько дней я не чувствую себя разбитым. А еще ночью был готов разорвать от усталости любого.

— Я только разберу с Кэт задание, что она должна сделать за сегодняшний день, и мы можем ехать.

— Я с вами, — Филип облокотился на перила и посмотрел вниз. — Мне нужно кое-что посмотреть на месте. 

— Надо было мне сказать, что тебе нужен и сундук. Может, я бы все-таки смог его привезти. Хотя, — Ник нахмурился, — настолько тяжелую вещь очень сложно стянуть с третьего этажа без специальной техники. Но я сделал фотографии и осмотрел его. — Ник прищурился, вспоминая свои действия. — И там точно не было никаких цифр, букв или любых других символов. И на гроб тоже похоже не было.

— Ты же знаешь сам, что ничего не пропустил, — добродушно улыбнулся Филип. — Но я хочу просто побывать там. Может на месте я, наконец, соображу, что хотели зашифровать в том средневековом манускрипте. 

— Если его так сложно разобрать, может, этого и не стоит делать? — внезапно проговорила Рейчел. — Вы уверены, что уже кто-то не прочитал его, и именно поэтому люди в том доме начали засыпать?

— Уверены, — голос Филипа даже не дрогнул, — сейчас я уже могу точно сказать, что манускрипт написан на старофранцузском. А учитывая, насколько переписчик или автор сделал неудобочитаемым шрифт, для его прочтения понадобилось бы очень много времени, даже если бы кто-то из семейства Клиндона знал именно этот диалект. Если бы кто-то пытался переводить, свиток бы выглядел совсем по-иному. Разворачивая манускрипт, я точно знал, что до меня он пару столетий пролежал нетронутым. В руках непрофессионала он бы просто рассыпался в пыль. Поэтому, если свиток и имеет отношение к происходящим событиям, то уж точно не он главная причина. 

— А если вы тоже заснете? — голос Кэт выдал ее испуг. — Когда мы пришли сюда, мне вдруг показалось, что вы уже уснули. И мы с мамой заснем тоже. И не проснемся. Ведь это же не сказка. 

— Не бойся, — Ник взял девочку за руку. — Я не заснул в проклятом доме, значит здесь мы все в безопасности. Неужели, ты думаешь, что Дереку захочется смотреть на то, как все вокруг него будут падать и засыпать, а не заниматься важными делами?

— А сам Дерек разве не может уснуть?

— Дерек? — Ник улыбнулся. — Ни за что на свете. Кто же тогда будет всем управлять? Пойдем лучше еще раз позавтракаем. Филип? — Бойл поднял голову. — Ты как насчет поесть?

— Мы с Дереком уже позавтракали, он минут двадцать назад уехал в музей. Там есть что-то, что пришло к нам от Клиндонов. Дерек хочет проверить на всякий случай и ту вещь. 

— Ясно. Тогда давай собирайся. Выезжаем минут через тридцать. Надеюсь, до нашего приезда больше никто не «уснет».

  
Рейчел с каким-то суеверным страхом вошла в особняк Клиндонов. На первый взгляд в доме не было ничего необычного. Даже той тишины, что так напугала Кэтрин у Дерека, не было. Были слышны женские голоса из гостиной, за окном раздавался звук качелей и детского смеха. А еще было слышно, как где-то очень далеко ударялись друг о друга серебряные ложки или вилки. Никто не мог и представить, что на втором этаже в своих комнатах без движения лежат живые люди, запертые в собственных телах. Интересно, а чувствуют ли они движение воздуха? Слышат ли все эти такие домашние и привычные звуки? Хотят ли сказать что-то или просто поплакать? Или рассмеяться? А может, просто глядят стеклянными глазами в потолок, но и его не видят?

— Доброе утро! — женщина лет сорока вышла из гостиной. Даже не психологу стало бы ясно с первого взгляда, что она находится на грани нервного срыва, хотя и пытается держаться. — Хотите чаю? Или, быть может, тостов с маслом?

— Спасибо, миссис Клиндон. Мы все позавтракали, — Ник внимательно посмотрел на жену Саймуса. — Ничего не произошло за мое отсутствие?

— Все в порядке, — Камилла сжала на секунду руки в кулаки так сильно, что ухоженные ногти впились в кожу ладоней до боли. — Я просто не знаю, что отвечать Кайлу. Он сегодня проснулся. Совсем проснулся. Не просто потому, что захотел есть. Цикл его сна на этот раз, видимо, закончился. С его болезнью никогда не угадаешь, когда все вернется в нормальное русло. Но он спрашивает об отце. А племянники спрашивают о Терренсе и Коуле. А мы просто уже не знаем, что им говорить. А если кто-то из детей все же увидит, как… как…

— Миссис Клиндон, меня зовут Рейчел Корриган, — Рейчел подошла к Камилле. — Я думаю, что смогу вам помочь в решении некоторых вопросов. 

— Вы? — во взгляде Камиллы мелькнул испуг.

— Я работаю с Ником и Дереком. И я психолог. Нам есть о чем поговорить. Мы можем поговорить о детях, например. Или о том, что вас еще волнует.

— Хорошо, — с каким-то облегчением и в тоже время со страхом, Камилла схватила Рейчел за руку и потянула за собой в гостиную.

— Не представляю, как все живущие в этом доме выносят подобное давление, — покачал головой Ник. 

— Все забывал тебя спросить, — Филип пошел вслед за Ником на второй этаж. — Почему все они не уехали отсюда? Вполне вероятно, жертв было бы меньше. Если это нечто не выходит за пределы дома и не нападает на людей, то не правильнее было бы покинуть особняк?

— Именно это я говорил с самого начала. И Дерек твердил Камилле это весь первый день по телефону. И несколько раз выслушал ответ о том, что уехать и бросить здесь пострадавших одних и беспомощных — это недостойный и грязный поступок. Она и к нам приезжала только один раз и все норовила сбежать обратно. Мне показалось это странным. А Дерек в ответ на мои опасения спокойно заявил, что ничего другого от Камиллы и ее родственников он и не ждал. А потом рассказал, что в этой семье никто и никогда не расставался. Ты заметил, когда приезжал в первый раз, сколько тут народу толклось? 

— То есть, они предпочитают все лежать здесь, — Филип и Ник остановились перед первой дверью на втором этаже, — а не уехать ненадолго и не подвергать своих детей опасности?

— Знаешь, в какой-то мере я согласен с Камиллой и остальными: бросить любимых людей, и бежать, куда глаза глядят, только потому, что это легче всего сделать, — рука Ника невольно дрогнула, когда он поворачивал ручку, — означает предать их. А вот остаться и принять вызов, не думая о том, чтобы трусливо забиваться в темный угол — для этого нужно быть по-настоящему сильным человеком.

Бойл и Кэллахен осторожно вошли в практически пустую комнату и прошли вглубь ее. Возле окна на постели лежал красивый мужчина лет сорока пяти со спутанными светлыми волосами. На первый взгляд казалось, что он действительно просто спал. Но мертвенная кожа и практически синие ногти сразу отметали все мысли на счастливый исход. 

— Поначалу доктор пытался влить в них кровь, но на поверку это оказалось самым бестолковым занятием из всех, — с горечью проговорил Ник. — В конце концов, Дерек решил оставить все как есть.

— Это решение было правильным, — Филип наклонился и провел по коже Саймуса рукой. — Он не настолько ледяной, каким был в мой первый приезд. Наверно оттого, что из-за ночной прохлады закрывают окна. 

— А почему Дерек так ни разу так и не приехал сюда? — вдруг спросил Ник. 

— Почему ты не спросил у него сам? — Филип внимательно взглянул на Бойла.

— Да потому что уверен, что не на все вопросы он мне ответит! А вот тебе он скажет все, что ты захочешь услышать. 

Ник сам не понимал, отчего вдруг все его существо охватила такая злость, что даже стоять и смотреть на Филипа стало до невозможности противно. 

— О чем ты? — непонимающий взгляд Кэллахена Бойл воспринял как очередную насмешку. 

— Не притворяйся святошей! — Бойл выплевывал слова с таким презрением, что ему самому стало страшно. Но остановиться не получалось. — Ты прыгаешь вокруг Дерека с глазами преданного щенка, а ему это нравится. Конечно, нравится! Ведь его тщеславие может сравниться только с твоим угодничеством. Вы идеальная пара! — Ника затрясло словно в истерике.

— Ник, прекрати нести чушь! — Филип со всего размаху ударил ладонью ему по лицу. — Приди в себя. Вспомни, для чего ты сюда приехал. 

— Я не понимаю, что со мной, — Бойл прикрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. — Спасибо, что привел в чувство, а не кинулся с кулаками в ответ. 

— Подобное уже было? — Филип выглядел всерьез обеспокоенным. 

— Нет, — Ник запихнул руки в карманы джинсов. — Вернее, было что-то отдаленно похожее, но я не испытывал такого желания тебя убить. Вчера ночью, когда мы разговаривали все вместе, я еле сдержался, чтобы не наброситься на Дерека. Этот дом определенно что-то со мной делает. И не могу сказать, что это мне нравится. И я уже и не знаю, отпускать мне тебя одного на чердак или повсюду сопровождать. 

— Может, сначала обойдем все комнаты с жертвами и проверим, не произошло ли каких-то изменений? А потом вместе поднимемся к сундуку?

— Думаю, это будет наилучший выход. По крайней мере, ты всегда сможешь влепить мне еще одну пощечину, если я опять начну вести себя как завистливое истеричное существо. 

— Договорились. А Дерек не приезжает сюда потому, что Камилла ему запретила. Она не хочет, чтобы он видел Саймуса таким, — Филип посмотрел на Клиндона. — Она попросила, Дерек согласился. Не знаю, правда, почему, но это не наше дело.

— Что-то подобное я и предполагал, — Ник внимательно осматривал комнату. — Здесь ничего не изменилось. Ничего не принесли и не вынесли. Проверь ящики во встроенной прикроватной тумбочке, остальную мебель вынесли сразу, как только это велел сделать Дерек. 

— Пусто. Никаких надписей, волос и прочего.

— А что случилось с папой? — тихий детский голос прозвучал для обоих мужчин настолько неожиданно, что почти испугал.

— Ты ведь Кайл? — первым заговорил Ник. А Филип молча рассматривал стоящего на пороге мальчика, которому он бы никогда не дал тринадцати лет. Выглядел Кайл лет на десять, не больше. Он был очень похож на своего отца. Но лишь как слабая бесцветная копия. Вместо синих глаз — блекло-серые, волосы почти бесцветные. Даже губы были почти такого же цвета как у «спящего» Саймуса, а ведь Кайл стоял перед ними совершенно живым.

— Да. Так что с папой? Мне приснился такой страшный сон. Мама не хочет мне ничего говорить. Вот я и пытаюсь узнать, что случилось, сам. А все спят. Совсем как в моем сне. И в той сказке, которую мне читала девочка во сне. Но она снилась мне раньше, чем страшный сон, где все умерли.

Филип почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы.

— Ты помнишь, почему все уснули?

— Потому что я не захотел больше спать, — серьезно проговорил Кайл. — Мне стало скучно без папы. И мамы во сне нет. И я не хочу больше разговаривать с девочкой среди серой пустоты. И мне надоело слушать одну и ту же историю. Наверно, ей скучно одной, но я же не виноват, что у меня есть мама и папа. А она рассердилась. Вообще-то сначала с ней было весело. Но потом мне просто надоело. И я ей так и сказал. После этого она рассердилась и сказала, что теперь я тоже узнаю, что такое жить, как она. 

— Куда она тебя еще водила? Где вы гуляли? — горло у Кэллахена внезапно пересохло, и он еле выдавил из себя эту фразу.

— В красивом городе. Там еще была церковь со страшными фигурами. И колокола звонили так громко, что приходилось затыкать уши руками. Сначала много людей куда-то бежали, а потом вдруг передумали и легли спать. И все так устали, что решили спать именно там, где стояли. Еще там были красивые костры. И люди в ужасных масках. Именно тогда я впервые решил проснуться. 

— Филип? — уже Ник всерьез забеспокоился, когда увидел, как священник присел на колени перед ребенком, но Кэллахен его не слушал. 

— Я только читал об этом, я никогда не думал, что столкнусь с подобным в реальности! — Филип снова обратился к мальчику. — А ты никого не видел еще? Кроме девочки? Кто-нибудь с тобой еще разговаривал?

— Была еще тень. Но она все время была далеко. Я ее не помню. Просто было холодно. А Мюрель ее боялась. Мы все время от нее убегали. 

— Значит, девочку зовут Мюрель? — Филип словно выдохнул. — Скажи, Кайл, а ты находил что-нибудь на чердаке?

— Нет, — ребенок покачал головой. — Но я разбил странную фигурку. Такую же, как в той церкви, куда меня водила Мюрель. Я искал на чердаке папину биту и, наверно, столкнул ее. Обломки я выкинул.

— И после этого ты стал так много спать?

— Да. Мама говорила, что я болею, а я не рассказывал ей про Мюрель, потому что боялся, что мама запретит нам общаться. Она же не знает, кто ее родители. Но сейчас… Если бы она разбудила всех, то я готов спать как и раньше.

— Этого не нужно! — Филип поднялся и выбежал из комнаты. Вслед за ним выскочил Ник.

— Что происходит? — Бойл схватил Кэллахена за руку, вынуждая остановиться. — Что ты понял?

— Нужно позвонить Дереку. Это он мне рассказал в свое время про легенду, которая на поверку оказалась правдой. Он знает, что делать, гораздо лучше меня. Будем надеяться, что он вернулся домой. Нужно как можно быстрее сжечь манускрипт. Он должен успеть, пока Кайл снова не уснул. Он, конечно, очень сильный ребенок, но не ему бороться с ведьмой. Вернись к Кайлу, Ник. А я позвоню Дереку.

Бойл снова вошел в комнату и увидел, что ребенок по-прежнему стоит рядом с кроватью отца, сжимая в руках сшитую из лоскутков игрушечную собачку. 

— Я же не виноват, что все они заснули? — у мальчика по щекам текли слезы.

— Конечно, нет, — улыбнулся Ник и, вытащив из кармана платок, протянул его Кайлу. 

— Но если бы я продолжал гулять с Мюрель, тогда папа бы не заснул?

— Если заставляли спать тебя, то могли заставить спать и твоего отца, и маму, и всех твоих родственников. Так что ты ни в чем не можешь быть виноват. Ты просто был первым. 

— И что нам теперь всем делать?

— Ждать. Филип позвонит Дереку. А Дерек всегда знает, что нужно делать. 

— Знает, — в комнату вошел Кэллахен. — Забавно даже. Он тоже всю эту историю считал легендой.

— Мне можно посидеть рядом с папой? — Кайл поднял голову и посмотрел на Ника. 

— Его даже стоит взять за руку, — доверительно проговорил Бойл.

Кайл уселся на краешек кровати и положил свою ладонь на руку отца.

— Может, ты мне все-таки объяснишь, что происходит? — Ник отошел ближе к двери и потянул за собой Филипа. — Что это за легенда, которая оказалась правдой?

— В четырнадцатом веке по Европе шла эпидемия чумы. В 1348 году она добралась до Франции, а точнее до Парижа. По легенде над городом некоторое время сияла необычайно яркая звезда как предупреждение о грядущей опасности. К тому времени большая часть Европы уже была охвачена болезнью. Люди пытались спасти себя и своих детей любыми способами. Некоторые из родителей даже заключали договоры с ведьмами и колдунами, отдавая все, что у них было, включая души, ради вечной жизни своих детей. Однако не все складывалось так, как желали того родители. Дети обретали вечную жизнь, но становились пленниками этих договоров, по легенде заключавшихся рядом с Собором Парижской Богоматери. Манускрипт, который ты нашел на чердаке, является таким договором между родителями Мюрель и ведьмой. Девочка была вынуждена служить ей и затягивать в плен сна других детей. Потому что только дети могли поддерживать существование ведьмы в этом мире. Но она сама не может управлять живыми детьми, зато с легкостью может наносить вред их родственникам. Именно поэтому родные Кайла засыпают. Это все попытки заставить мальчика снова уснуть. Теперь, зная имя девочки и способ уничтожения подобных договоров, мы можем помочь и Мюрель, и всем, до кого ведьма сумела дотянуться в этом доме. К сожалению, неизвестно сколько таких договоров было заключено. Но по крайней мере, в этом отдельном случае, мы можем помочь. 

— Папа! — голос Кайла заставил Филипа и Ника обернуться. Он увидели, как рука Саймуса Клиндона сжала ладошку сына. В тот же самый момент рядом с постелью на несколько мгновений появилась светловолосая девочка с ярко-синими глазами и, радостно взглянув на Ника и Филипа, растворилась в воздухе. А солнце за окном как будто засветило ярче.


End file.
